trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Isuu/Więzień Labiryntu wg Isuu cz.7
No więc wszyscy, jestem dumna z tego rozdziału. Prawie 1,7 tys słów :3 dłużej nie będę pikolić, jak się jaram, tylko po prostu czytać :3 Nic mi się nie śniło. Może i lepiej dla mnie, bo na razie i tak mam dużo na głowie. Nie wiadomo czemu, nagle mi się przypomniał napis na karku. Niezgodna. Co to ma niby znaczyć? I po co mnie tu wsadzili, skoro byłam dla nich ważna? Z resztą, pewnie to jakaś pikolona instytucja z nienormalnymi ludźmi. Jeszcze jedno- po co chcieli ukryć prawdziwą mnie? Chyba tego nigdy nie pojmę… Dopiero teraz się zorientowałam, że już nie śpię. Było jeszcze ciemno, wszyscy chyba spali. Wrota jak zwykle były zamknięte. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Jakim, purwa cudem, leżę przy Pudle? Szybko, zbieraj się głupie ciało! Ktoś tu idzie, niedobrze… znajoma sylwetka. Co Vice robi o tej porze? Zorientowałam się, że on nie panuje nad swoim ciałem. Kto nim manipulował? Zaczął coś buczeć pod nosem. Skup się dziewczyno, to może uratować ci tyłek! -Kill everyone, my dear- powiedział. O dziwo zrozumiałam. O purwa, niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze. W sensie, że on próbuje wszystkich zabić, no bo się cieszę, że zrozumiałam angielski. Ważne, że nie gadał szwabizną. Spróbowałam wytężyć wzrok. Na szczęście nie miał nic zabójczego w rękach. W kółko to powtarzał, aż w końcu stanął w miejscu. Obejrzał się w moją stronę. Pomimo iż było ciemno, doskonale widziałam jego oczy. Była w nich rozpacz. Co on chce mi przez to powiedzieć? Muszę się skupić i szybko działać. Jest kontrolowany, więc nie ma wpływu na to, co robi, więc… stop, stop, to jest to! Ktoś go kontroluje, a on wie, że ten ktosiek chce się dopuścić czegoś okropnego! On mnie prosi o natychmiastową pomoc. Tylko co zrobić? Wiem. No bo każdy chyba po zdzieleniu głowy traci przytomność. Coś ciężkiego… Niedaleko Pudła znajduje się kuchnia Patelniaka, to jest to. Jakaś patelnia i Vice najprawdopodobniej odzyska kontrolę nad sobą. Jak najszybciej mogłam, to pobiegłam do kuchni. Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez potknięć o śpiących Streferów. Raz na jednym ległam, a ten mnie przytulił, a raczej zaczął dusić. Cudem się wyswobodziłam z jego uścisku. Wpadłam do kuchni i jak dzika zaczęłam przeszukiwać szafki w celu znalezienia patelni, albo czegoś, co ją przypominało. Oj, ja tu kiedyś zrobię porządek i to konkretny. Eee, mniej myślenia, więcej działania. Jak tak dalej będę się zamyślać, to pewnie Vice wybije całą Strefę. Nie wiedziałam, skąd ta pewność siebie. Jest, w końcu znalazłam. Ciężka, żelazna patelnia, miała około 50 cm średnicy. Nada się wręcz idealnie. Wyszłam przez jedno okno w kuchni, bo właśnie niedaleko niego zobaczyłam rudowłosego. To musi pięknie wyglądać- dziewczyna biegnie z patelnią, żeby zdzielić rudego, bo ten stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Ja pikolę, jestem nienormalna. Zbliżałam się do znajomego coraz bardziej. On obrócił się w moją stronę i chciał mi wymierzyć cios w nos, ale ja się osłoniłam patelnią. Jak jego ręka zderzyła się z powierzchnią patelni, wydał z siebie krzyk. No świetnie, zaraz cała Strefa się tu zleci. Jak mu tego rudego łba nie zdzielę, to on pewnie skończy pożarty przez Bóldożerców. Porąbane zasady… Tym razem próbował mnie uderzyć z kolana w brzuch. Ja, jak zwykle, zbyt skupiona na swoich przemyśleniach, oberwałam prosto w żołądek. Siarczysty ból przeszedł po całym moim ciele. Ległam na ziemię, ale próbowałam szybko wstać. Jak tak to się skończy to nie tylko ja będę udupiona, ale pozostali też. Dam radę, nie jestem jakąś mimozą! Zamachnęłam się patelnią. Co prawda nie trafiłam w głowę, ale uderzyłam go dość mocno w piszczel. Zgiął się w pół, ale że był pod kontrolą, to po momencie wrócił do pozycji prostej. Spojrzał się na mnie jeszcze raz. Jego oczy mówiły, że zaraz zupełnie starci kontrolę. Spokojnie Vice, pomogę ci, spróbuj przejąć na chwilkę nad sobą kontrolę-to mówiły moje oczy. Chyba zrozumiał, bo jego ciało stało w bezruchu. No lekko się trzęsło, to pewnie kontrolujący próbuje się wypchnąć z powrotem. Nie dam mu szansy. Zamachnęłam się jak pałkarz i usłyszałam głuchy dźwięk uderzenia. Vice upadł na ziemię. Odłożyłam patelnię na bok i od razu sprawdziłam, czy oddycha i czy ma tętno w normie. Przyłożyłam rękę do jego głowy. Chyba za mocno go walłam, bo krwawił. Ale po chwili poczułam jakiś dziwny syk. Poczułam jakby ktoś polał mi rękę kwasem. Starałam się nie krzyknąć i skutecznie. Rozjaśniało się już, dzięki czemu mogłam zobaczyć więcej. Chłopak swobodnie oddychał, jakby nic się nie stało. Swój oddech słyszałam doskonale- szybki i nierównomierny. A to, co zobaczyłam przyprawiło mnie o mdłości. Rana na głowie szarookiego była rozległa. Włosy były bordowe od krwi. Ale nie to było najdziwniejsze. Rana sama z siebie się goiła. Co tu się purwa dzieje! Obejrzałam swoją rękę. Ślady krwi zlatywały z mojej ręki i tak jakby wlatywały do głowy starszego chłopaka. Na mojej ręce nie znajdowały się żadne rany, dziwne… Czyli to uczucie, jakby kwas mi wszystko wyżerał było spowodowane samo regeneracją. Jak będę miała więcej czasu, to pogadam z nim o tym. Na razie mam większe zadanie- przeciągnąć go gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie na widoku. Do lasu. Troszkę to zajmie, ale warto. Złapałam go pod ręce i zaczęłam ciągnąć po ziemi. O dziwo nie jest taki ciężki. Przeciągnęłam jego ręce przez barki i zaczęłam iść. Trochę balastu było, ale ja nie narzekam, mogłabym tak nawet tańczyć. Gdy już weszłam do lasu, obróciłam się i posadziłam Vice’a pod drzewem. Zaczęłam mu się uważnie przyglądać. Na pewno go skądś znam. Vice Jones, może mi powiesz, skąd ja cię znam. Zamarłam. Jones. Purwa. Nie. To się nie dzieję. Szlag. On jest moim bratem! Z resztą, przydałby mi się ktoś z rodziny. Czyli tak zwane mówisz i masz. Czyli jednak mam szczęście. Dobra, trzeba go obudzić, nie ma tak łatwo. Zaczęłam nim potrząsać. -Vice, obudź się mendo- powiedziałam mu prosto do ucha. Powieki zaczęły mu drżeć, potem powoli podnosić, aż w końcu widziałam jego szare oczy w świetle dziennym. Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko i szybko się podniósł. -Pewnie chcesz wyjaśnień, Phobe, więc słuchaj uważnie- zaczął pełnym powagi głosem.- Przybyłem tutaj Pudłem, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie wszystko pamiętałem. DRESZCZ nas nienawidzi. Nas obojga i Newta też. Uciekłaś od nich do tutaj. Mamy inne nadludzkie zdolności oprócz telepatii. Dlatego Streferzy uznali, że jednego miesiąca nikt nie przyjechał. Tak, mogę być niewidzialny. Od razu potem uciekłem do Labiryntu. Nikt mnie nie zna, no jeden może tylko kojarzyć, bo raz się na niego natknąłem. Newt ma inne imię, ale nie mogę ci go powiedzieć. Ten, który mnie kontrolował to niestety, nasz ojciec. DRESZCZ wmówił mu brednie o nas, że niby zabiliśmy matkę i przyrodniego ojca. Wielokrotnie próbowaliśmy im uciec, ale nieskutecznie, niestety- zrobił przerwę na oddech.- Oboje znamy recepturę na lek, dlatego byliśmy cenni. Siostrzyczko, wyrosłaś- zakończył z uśmiechem. Teraz to już raczej mnie nic nie wyprowadzi z równowagi, jestem całkiem spokojna, mam dużo informacji. Wszystko zaczyna się powoli układać. Podeszłam do brata i go przytuliłam. -Dobrze, że jesteś. Zostań tu, nie wracaj do Labiryntu- wyszeptałam. Naprawdę chciałam, żeby był blisko. No i muszę mu wynagrodzić swoją głupotę. -Nie zamierzam już tam wracać, zostaję- powiedział, wtulając się w moje włosy.-Zostaję tu z tobą. Cieszyłam się z jego słów. Tylko co na to pozostali? Będziemy mieć nieciekawą sytuację, bardzo nieciekawą. -Nie przejmuj się, wszystko będzie dobrze- powiedział Vice.- Czasami bywałem w Strefie i nikt nie zwrócił na mnie zbytnio uwagi. No i poza tym, umiem manipulować zmysłami. Ta, DRESZCZ mnie kocha.- To ostatnie ujął z sarkazmem. Roześmiałam się, a zdarzało mi się to rzadko. No bo teatralnie to każdy potrafi, a mój był akurat najszczerszy ze wszystkich, które posiadam. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Radość mnie po prostu przepełniała. -Em… Ja powinnam mieć zwiad, ale wszyscy się boją wejść do Labiryntu… -Bo Alby zginął i nie chcą skończyć jak on-dokończył za mnie. -Dokładnie tak, jak mówisz, braciszku- powiedziałam z przesadną słodyczą. Jak nasze kłócenie się zjedzie na takie tory, to z pewnością oboje się porzygamy od tej słodkości. Machnęłam po prostu ręką, żeby szedł za mną. Nie zamierzałam tu sterczeć nienajedzona. Z daleka słyszałam Strefę budzącą się do życia. Jakoś mnie to zawsze uspokajało i zauważyłam, że Vice też bardziej wyluzował. Jak szliśmy, wszyscy się na nas gapili i szeptali, że Newt mi się znudził i tym podobne. Może mieli trochę racji, ale na razie nie zwracałam na nich uwagi. Mam na nich wyjebane. Mam brata i Minho, więc jest dobrze. Weszłam na stołówkę i gdy tylko zobaczyłam Patelniaka, podałam mu patelnię i wytłumaczyłam się, że pożyczenie jej było konieczne. Vice mnie lekko objął, jakby wszyscy tutaj byli niewiadomo jakimi pedofilami. A może rzeczywiście… Pierwszą osobą, która zwróciła na nas uwagę to Newt. Był cały czerwony ze złości. Znowu mu było widać żyły na czole i szyi, ale uspokoiłam go gestem ręki. -Co Nobe, Newt ci się już znudził i postanowiłaś dać dupy innemu?- wydarł się Gally i wybuchł śmiechem. Vice mnie od razu puścił i wściekły ruszył na Kartofla z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Czułam, że chce go tylko nastraszyć. No i zadziałało, bo Gally wstał i zaczął się kierować w stronę drzwi, ale mój brat był szybszy. Zdjął okulary z nosa i rzucił za siebie. Chwycił czarnowłosego za koszulkę i przycisnął do ściany. -Nigdy nie wyrażaj się tak o mojej siostrze, ty szmato- warknął osiemnastolatek.-Jeszcze raz tak powiesz, a osobiście cię zrzucę z Urwiska. Widziałam w jego oczach złość, ale on sam był dziwnie opanowany. Trzymał tak Gally’ego, dopóki ten nie zwrócił oczu na podłogę. Czyli chyba ma jakąś słabość. Vice znowu do mnie podszedł. Pokazałam mu, gdzie idziemy siadać. Minho jak zwykle mi machał i krzyczał, że wziął mi coś do jedzenia. Pięknie się dzień zaczynał. Usiadłam po jego prawej, a braciszek po mojej. Chyba wiedział, ze niekoniecznie chcę się zbliżać do Newta. Ale ani on ani nikt inny się nie odzywał. Po prostu wszyscy jedli. Czyli ten dzień jest jednym z najlepszych. Nie musze się odzywać ani nic wyjaśniać. Super, w końcu mogę odpocząć. Dosłownie, bo jak tylko zjadłam, to oparłam głowę o Minho z zamknęłam oczy. Dziwnym trafem do głowy wpadły mi słowa: „jesteś Brytyjką”. Z taką dziwną myślą, odpłynęłam w nieznane. Tylko coś mi nie dawało spokoju, bo czułam, jakby mną bujano. Nie, to raczej było, jakby ktoś mnie popychał. Skupiłam się na jakimś śnie i nagle wszystko się uspokoiło. Spałam spokojnie i twardo. Moja większa radość. Przeszukiwałam internaty i znalazłam zdj ludków w miarę podobnych do Vice'a i Phobe :3 tada!: thumb|leftthumb|left Vice Jones. lat 18' wykorzystywany przez DRESZCZ, wydziedziczony przez własnego ojca, pamięta każdy szczegół ze swojej przeszłości Tytuł:Maszyna do zabijania Phobe Jones, lat 16 sama zdecydowała się na zabieg usunięcia pamięci, jest telepatką, ma klaustrofobię, próbowała wielokrotnie uciec od DRESZCZu wraz z bratem Tytuł: Niezgodna Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania